A Ghost from the Past
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to/Takes place during The Truth of the Past. The Ninja head for Lighthouse Island to rescue Zane's father the Tinkerer. However, they're about to run into someone who's the last person Pam wants to see...Hint? It's not Pythor!
1. Departing for Rescue

**A Ghost from the Past**

**Summary: **While Pythor and the Serpentine were busy at Ourobourus, the ninja head off to find and rescue Dr. Nikolai Julien, Zane's creator/father. When they get to the island, however, they'll run into the last person Pam wants to see…and it's _not _Pythor! I only own Pam, Cedar, and the next OC in this fic alone.

**Ch.1: Departing for Rescue**

As she slipped her Four Wind Sais onto her belt, Pam turned to Malcho, who was coiled up in the courtyard by her window. She can tell that something's bugging him just by looking at him.

"Okay," she finally said to him as she folded her arms and rested them against the windowsill, "spill it already. What's wrong?" He then cracked one eye open and looked at her with annoyance.

"Oh, nothing at all, _chica_," he answered with a sarcastic tone. "I'm just thinking about how much fun I'm going to have watching the dojo while you're out on a dangerous rescue mission."

"Ugh, _still _upset about that?" she replied. She and the ninja are getting ready to depart for the island where Zane's creator/father Dr. Nikolai Julien is said to be trapped. Malcho and Hydro Dragon are staying behind should the Serpentine attack while they're away…especially when Sensei has to do some serious meditation. Sure, Pythor gave them this tip, but they just want to be cautious in case it's a trap to steal Pam back for the Snake King.

"Malcho," the Wind Ninja explained, "I'm sorry, but we need you to stay here. Someone has to help Hydro Dragon keep an eye on Sensei while we're gone."

"What about Kowalski and Julien?" asked the Quetzalcoatl. "Aren't they staying here too along with Cedar?"

"Yes, but they're doing a little research that caught Kowalski's attention. Besides, you actually think a penguin, a lemur, and a wolf cub would stand a chance against a whole mob of walking snakes?"

"Point taken, I guess," Malcho sighed in defeat. "Just be careful, _comprende_?"

"As long as the ninja are with me," Pam assured her as she came out with her sack on her back, "I'll be fine." She then went up to the _Destiny's Bounty _to find Nya and the guys getting ready to leave as well. Sensei and the animals were there as well to see them off. Pam then turned to see Lloyd scratching Cedar's head as the wolf cub whimpered sadly.

"Lloyd, I wanna come too," she heard the little tyke say to his owner.

"I know you wanna come, Cedar," Lloyd said to him, "but it's too dangerous. Besides, I need you to stay and help Kowalski and Julien, okay?" The pup looked down in defeat.

"Alright," he hesitated. Lloyd then stood up and patted the muzzle of one of Hydro Dragon's heads.

"You look after your little brother while I'm gone, okay?" The dragon grunted in answer as Pam knelt down and hugged Kowalski and Julien.

"You guys be sure to help out Sensei should he need you for anything," she said to them.

"Will do," Julien replied with a salute.

"I'll be fine with that," Kowalski concurred, "as long as it doesn't involve fetching his tea."

"Kowalski…" the human replied in a warning tone.

"I'm kidding!" the penguin replied quickly, holding up his flippers in defense. She then turned to Malcho.

"And _you _better not follow us when we leave, mister," she said to him firmly, causing the Quetzalcoatl to roll his eyes in annoyance. "And make sure Kowalski doesn't blow anything up." _That _made him blink his eyes with surprise.

"_Que?_ How is he going to do that?"

"You don't wanna know," Pam and Julien answered in unison. With that, Lloyd and Pam boarded the _Bounty_. Pam then turned to Zane, who's deep in thought. Pam then patted his shoulder with a sad but reassuring smile.

"Zane, don't worry," she said to him softly. "We're gonna find your dad." The Nindroid turned to her with a smile.

"I know, Pam," he answered. "I'm just…surprised. I can't believe my father is still alive, especially when I watched him die after he turned off my memory switch."

"Well, technically," Pam stated with a shrug, "he _was _dead. According to Pythor, those bone-headed Skeletons brought him back to life so he can do their bidding…If they forced that upon him, I'm so gonna grind their bones so Cole can use them to bake muffins."

"Wouldn't that make them taste a little…marrow-y?" asked the confused Zane.

"With the way Cole cooks," she answered, "I highly doubt it will make much of a difference."

"I HEARD THAT!" Cole yelled from the other side of the ship.

"I MEANT IT IN A GOOD WAY!" she called back to the Black Ninja. Then she hissed to Zane, "_No, I didn't!_" The two of them then snickered at the little joke before the ship started up and began rising from the ground. Pam and Zane then waved down at Sensei and the others below as they gave them the send-off.

"Good luck, ninja," Sensei called up to them, "and look out for each other."

"And you better take good care of Pamela while she's with you," Malcho called up to the ship.

"MALCHO!"

"Just looking out for you, _chica_!" Pam just groaned with annoyance as the ship then flew off for Lighthouse Island (Pam's name for the island on which Dr. Julien's trapped).

"I just hope they'll be alright," Kowalski said with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Do not worry, my little friend," Sensei replied, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remember: there is safety in numbers. As long as they have each other, they will return safely and victorious…"


	2. Thoughts on Father

Sorry for the long delay; but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Ch.2: Thoughts on the Father**

About half an hour after they had left the dojo, Pam went onto the upper deck to check up on Zane, who was overlooking the horizon for any signs of the island. She can tell that he's worried about his dad, and she doesn't blame him. They've been apart for so long after Dr. Julien turned off Zane's memory switch, and he did it all out of love.

Sometimes, Pam couldn't help but envy Zane. His father had risked his life so that his robot son could begin his life anew. But her father? He wouldn't care if she were in serious trouble. Ever since that accident months ago, he pushed her away instead of embracing her. After all she has done to earn his approval, he just gave her the chip on his shoulder.

Pam then looked down at her hands and slowly balled them into fists. It's just so hard to believe that she came so close to killing him with these hands and her power over the winds…

_Like I care what you do, freak._ She then felt anger wash over her again as she remembered her father's words and punched her fist into the mast hard, creating a crater in it and causing Zane to turn to her sharply.

"Pam!" he cried, shock to find her punching the mast without his noticing. "Are you alright?" She then turned to Zane, her face quickly changing to a "calm" smile.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, removing her fist from the mast and quickly stepping to the side to hide the crater. "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little impatient, that's all." The Nindroid wasn't buying it though.

"Pamela, you shouldn't lie to me like that," he replied. "You tell the truth so much; you're bad at lying." Pam's smile then fell.

"Sorry, Zane," she answered, looking down with shame. "I guess thinking about you and your father just got me thinking about _my _father."

"I see," the Nindroid replied, recalling Pam telling him of her bad relationship with her father. "Are you…jealous?" She looked up at him in reply.

"Sometimes, but…I don't hate you for that. You're the greatest creation Dr. Julien ever did. He made you smart…a great cook…a kind-hearted friend…and a swell brother. He did more than create for himself a son; he created someone the guys and I can call a family. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you again and see how much you've moved up in the world."

"I'm sure _your _father would be happy as well to see _you_ moving up in the world as well."

"Are you kidding? He's like one of that mutant-spawn Creed, and I'm one of the X-Men, straight from the imagination of Stan Lee. No matter what I do for the world, he's going to make _everyone _think I'm some kind of evil freak!"

"Lloyd doesn't think you're a freak, and neither do I. None of us do. We think you're one of us." Pam just looked away in reply.

"Can I ask you something, Zane? What kind of man is Garmadon?" Zane blinked in reply. He knows that Pam has never met the Dark Lord yet, but why the sudden question?

"I just wanna know…Lloyd was prophesized as the Green Ninja who will defeat the Dark Lord…and yet he happens to be his father. I have to know. Does Garmadon love his son?"

"Of course, he does," Zane explained. "He practically fought off many Serpentine to save Lloyd. And before Lloyd found out he's the Green Ninja, he wanted to be like his father." Pam smiled in reply.

"Well, whoever's forcing Lloyd to fight his father is one hey of an idiot! How can Lloyd fight and defeat his own father, the very man who helped bring him into the world? It…It's just not fair…"

"Things just can't go the way we hope, Pam," Zane explained. "It's just the way we have to follow our paths."

"Yeah, well," Pam sighed, "there are times I wish I had a different father. Like Kai's; he should be happy that I'm helping his son watch out for Nya so she doesn't get into too much trouble. Or Jay's; he'd like enjoy how my creative mind works. Or Cole's; he'd be pleased with my song-and-dance talents. Or maybe even yours; he'd be happy that I offered to be the sister you never had."

"What about Lloyd's father?" Pam paused for a second.

"I haven't thought about it; I've never asked Lloyd about his dad." Before anything else could be said, Cole's voice came up on the speaker.

"Guys, we're getting close to the island. Be ready to dock." Pam then rushed up to the side of the boat to look over the railing. Indeed, she saw the small island with the lighthouse standing erect on the large stone.

"It won't be long now, Zane," she said to her ninja brother with a smile. "Soon we'll be reaching the island. And then we'll be bringing your dad home faster than you can say—"

KRRAAASSH! The boat shook violently all of a sudden, causing Pam to fall backwards.

"PAM!" Zane quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up again as he held onto the railing with his other hand. "Hang on!" The two of them quickly looked up to see the blasted of mast fall over the other side and into the waters below.

"What the—" She then turned to see Lloyd and the others rush onto the dock.

"Guys, we've been hit!" Nya yelled.

"By what?!"

"We don't know," Kai answered. "The blast just came out of nowhere. But we gotta abandon ship! NOW!" With a reluctant nod, Pam turned to Lloyd.

"Grab onto me, Lloyd!" Wasting no time, the young ninja wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tightly as she picked him up. "Hold on tight!" She then summoned the power of her Sais and brought forth her wings to fly both of them out of the ship falling towards the waters below. Nya quickly got the other Ninja onto her Exo-Suit and flew off after the Yellow Ninja.

About fifteen seconds later, the _Bounty _crashed into the water. Pam just had to look away, pain piercing her heart at the loss of one of their own, even though the flying ship wasn't exactly a human being. When she did looked towards the island, she spotted movement at one of the mountains. It looked like a figure with short, curly white hair…like her father.

_It can't be…_Pam shook her head and looked forward again, only to find the figure gone.

"Pam, what's wrong?" The older girl turned to Lloyd with a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing," she answered. "I just thought I saw something."

"Pam, are you okay?" Nya asked as the Exo-Suit flew up to her. She turned to the others in answer.

"Yeah, and so is Lloyd," she answered. "What about you guys?"

"We're alright," Zane answered, "but the _Bounty's _gone…"

"Where did that blast come from anyway?" asked Cole, looking down at the beaches of the island. "I didn't see any cannons or anything."

"I think someone's been left behind to watch Zane's father," Pam answered. "I thought I saw movement in the rocks below, and it looked like a figure."

"You don't think it was my dad, do you?" Lloyd asked with a frown of concern.

"I don't think so," she answered assuringly. "The figure looked like it had white hair."

"Yeah, and last time we saw Lord Garmadon," Jay replied, "his hair was _black_."

"You think those boneheads hired a bodyguard or something?" asked Nya.

"I guess one way to find out is to check out the island ourselves," Pam answered. "But I think Dr. Julien might know about it and will be more than happy enough to tell us ourselves…especially when he sees that his son has come here to save him."

"Well, let's take caution," Cole replied. "There's no telling what other dangers we might run into." As the rescue team flew towards the island, the white-haired figure watched them from afar.

"Very fortunate of you, Ninja," he whispered coldly, "but that will all soon change." With a wave of his hand that let out a slight dark aura, he left.


	3. Ambush

******Ch.3: Ambush!**

After the Ninja landed onto the sand, they looked around the island. It's not exactly big; it's like twenty-five miles in diameter with a few bunches of trees bearing fruits. And the lighthouse on the strong pile of rocks sticks out like a sore thumb.

"All seems quiet," Zane said, looking around.

"Yeah," Pam replied as she set Lloyd down. "A little _too _quiet…"

"Pam's right," Kai said, drawing out his sword. "There's no telling what other surprises this island might have—"

Before he could say _here_, the ground shook, and out of the ground shot moldy green hands. The group ran back quickly as out of the ground crawled moldy-looking bodies in trash-colored barbarian clothing.

"ZOMBIES!" Lloyd cried, hiding behind Pam who groaned with annoyance.

"Man, I _hate _zombies," she sighed as she got out her sais. "They just don't know how to mind their boundaries. Oh, that's right…you have no BRAINS!" As she yelled that last word, she spun around and impaled her sai into the forehead of a zombie lunging at her. She then pulled it out to let the now dead-dead corpse fall back and grimaced at the black goo on her weapon.

"Darn it!" she growled. "What a waste of good polish! I'm gonna hafta get this thing sterilized."

"Pam, worry about that later," Kai called. "Right now, we got another problem in our hands." He then focused his energy into his sword, which sprung to life with golden flames. He then slashed at some of the zombies to fire a wave of fire at them, either slicing them in half with charcoaled tops/bottoms or burning them to a crisp. Jay helped out by swinging his charged up nunchucks to knock the heads clean off their bodies. They electrocuted heads then hit the other zombies and electrocuted them.

"Okay, Lloyd," Pam said, turning to the younger ninja. "Let's see how your gloves work for ya!" She then held her sai out in front of the boy. "Try scanning the gold from my sai." With a nod, Lloyd placed his gloved hand on the Golden Weapon.

"Gold Power, GOOOO!" he cried as his gloves then turned to gold. He then jumped up into the air and slammed his fist hard into the ground, causing a small but strong quake to erupt from his fist and towards the zombies. The ninja then watched in awe as the ripples from the quakes turned all the zombies into solid gold statues as they passed them from underneath, including the body halves, the corpses charcoaled from electrocution or burning, and decapitated bodies and heads without bodies. Not a single zombie was spared.

"Holy WOW!" Pam cried before turning to Lloyd. "Lloyd, you were awesome!" She then scooped the boy up into her arms and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you! If your dad was here to see this, he'd raise your allowance by selling these statues to Fort Knox!"

"The question is," Nya replied with a look of concern towards the statues, "is the effect permanent?"

"Nya's right," Cole replied. "We should find that lighthouse, get Dr. Julien, and get off this island as quickly as possible." Pam nodded understandingly before settling Lloyd down so the two of them can follow the ninja to where the lighthouse was spotted. As they were, the figure that summoned the zombie after destroying the _Bounty _watched them with a glare of frustration…especially towards Pam.

"I hoped I'd find you…" he growled, "and you'll get yours soon enough!" He then disappeared into the cave behind him.


	4. Connections from Other Side

******Ch.4: Connections from the Other Side**

When the figure was deep inside the cave, he came upon a dark-colored shrine. He then placed his hand on a violet crystal on top of it, and it soon transformed into the Dark Lord Garmadon himself. However, it was really a hologram of some kind; the figure can see right through him. The hologram then turned to the figure with his piercing red eyes.

"What have you to report, my new henchman?" he asked as the figure bowed to him.

"Lord Garmadon," he then said to the hologram, "I have just received some new visitors. I believe they are the ninja you have told me about…and your son is with them." Garmadon then placed his fingers of one hand on his chin in thought.

"And how is Lloyd progressing?" he asked.

"I've unleashed some zombies on them," the figure answered. "They had fought well, but your son used a quaking punch into the ground to turn my zombies into solid gold." Garmadon chuckled to himself.

"I should be able to raise his allowance if I sold those statues to Fort Knox," he then replied. The figure scowled in reply.

"That's what she said." Garmadon turned to him in reply, a look of new interest in his eyes.

"Who?" The figure then looked up at him to reveal his face in the light, an older man in his mid-fifties with white curly hair with a mustache and dark eyes.

"My daughter…" he answered with anger in his eyes. "Apparently, your brother found her and convinced her to join the ninja. She wields a pair of golden sais to power up her new wind powers." Garmadon blinked with surprise.

"The Golden Sais of the Four Winds?" he said in awe. "I thought they were only a myth. My father must have known about them but kept secret from me. Wu must have known about them himself somehow. If he did…" He then looked down at his new weapon, a large golden staff of some sort with a large head looking somewhat like flames from Tartarus itself, and gripped it tightly.

"The Sister Weapon…" Garmadon then turned to his henchman.

"Lawrence," he said to him firmly, "keep the ninja here as well as Dr. Julien until I get there." Lawrence bowed to him in reply.

"As you wish, my lord…" The hologram then vanished, and Lawrence stood up from his spot.

"Well, time to go see how my daughter was doing these past few weeks…"


	5. Uniting of Juliens

**Ch.5: Uniting of the Juliens**

Back with the ninja, they were trying to find the lighthouse in which they hope to find Dr. Julien. As they were, Pam couldn't shake off the chills going through his spine. She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone's watching her…someone far too familiar, but _who_? Pythor? No, that flirty boyfriend of hers is too busy helping with the—

_Wait, did I just call Pythor my _boyfriend_? _Pam quickly shook his head. She can't think those things at the moment, not when she and the ninja are close to saving Zane's father. She then looked up and spotted a tall white tower up ahead. _The lighthouse!_

"There it is!" she cried out to the others as she pointed it out to them. They quickly rushed up to the lighthouse as fast as they can go. They would've gotten there faster with Nya's Exo-Suit, but the zombies thrashed it up while they were fighting them.

"Sorry we couldn't use your Exo-Suit, sis," Kai said to her as they made their way up the stairs carved into the rock.

"It's fine," she replied, tapping at her armor on her arm. "At least I have my armor and gadgets." Soon they reached the door to the lighthouse. Cole then tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"It's locked," he said to the others before turning to them. "I don't suppose anyone's got a spare key on 'em?"

"I think I have something better," Pam answered, bringing out her sai. "Just hope I don't chip it." She then started to pick at the lock with the point of her sai carefully until she heard a click come out of it.

"Got it," she said before opening the door and walking inside. "Guess watching all those crime shows can really pay—"

"PAM, WATCH OUT!" Lloyd cried. Reacting quickly, Pam swung around and grabbed a wrist before the hand attached to it could hit her with a wrench. She then grabbed the lab coat of the man holding the wrench and gently forced him down. Looking down at him, she can see that he's an elderly man with short white hair neatly combed, brown eyes behind a pair of black thick-framed glasses, a gentle wrinkled face that's now distorted with fear, and a white lab coat to indicate that he's an inventor or scientist.

"Don't hurt me," he begged. "Please!" Pam then let go of the man's coat before gently placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you," she answered, gently taking his wrench out of his hand. "Just answer me one important question: Are you Dr. Nikolai Julien?" The man looked up at her in confusion.

"I am," he answered, "but why do you ask? You're not with Lord Garmadon, are you?" Pam smiled gently at him with a shake of her head.

"No," she answered sweetly, "I'm with your son." Dr. Julien's eyes went wide with surprise.

"My…son?" He then stood up along with Pam and turned to the White Ninja, who then removed his mask to reveal his face. His eyes then began to fill with tears when he recognized his creation.

"Zane?"

"Hello, Father…" The Tinkerer then ran up to Zane and hugged tightly as tears ran down his face, and Zane returned the hug with a teary smile.

"I never thought I would see you again," the inventor sobbed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," the Nindroid replied with a lump in his throat. They then broke the hug so that Dr. Julien can look at his son.

"Looks like you've been moving up in the world," he said to him with a big smile. "I'm so proud of you." Zane then chuckled in reply.

"Pam here figured you'd say that," he said, turning to Pam who blushed in reply.

"But…how did you find me here?" the Tinkerer then asked. "How did you know I'm alive and trapped here on this island?"

"Let's just say we have a possible ally who overheard Garmadon's boneheads talk about you," Pam answered. "Anyway, now that we've found you, we can get you off this—"

BAM! Everyone jumped with a start when the door slammed shut all of a sudden, trapping all eight of them inside. It only got worse when the lock glowed amber before melting and closing up the hole.

"What the hey!" Pam yelled, running up to the door and banging at it. "Kai, is this another one of your sick jokes?!"

"No, I didn't do that!" he protested.

"If it's not you, then who?"

"It's Lawrence," Dr. Julien answered with a gulp. "He's Garmadon's newest soldier gifted with dark magic fueled by hatred and anger, although it doesn't overpower Garmadon's own powers. I overheard one of the Skulkin say that he got him from the streets of New York City." Pam felt her heart leap into her throat with fear.

"Does he have dark eyes…a white mustache…and short curly white hair?" she asked him.

"Yes, he does." Pam then fell to her knees.

"No…it can't be him…"

"Pam, you know that guy?" asked Lloyd with worry. She then looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"He's my disowned father…"


	6. Escaping Tower

******Ch.6: Escaping the Tower**

"Your _**WHAT**_?!" everyone yelled in unison. Pam buried her face into her hands as she broke down crying.

"Believe me," she said in between sobs. "I'm as shocked as you are! I thought I killed him back at the city when I lost it, but it sounds like he survived and betrayed me. Makes me wish I _did _kill him, even though I'm _not _a murderer! Of all the men in the world, why did Garmadon have to choose my disowned dad?" Feeling terrible for her, Lloyd knelt down and hugged Pam at the side.

"Pam, it'll be okay," he said to her. "We'll get out of this…somehow…"

"What I don't get is how Pam's dad got dark magic on him?" asked Jay.

"He's _not _my dad anymore," Pam answered. "I disowned him, remember?"

"Garmadon granted Lawrence his dark powers," Dr. Julien then explained to the Ninja. "He used a magical weapon called the Mega Weapon, a powerful golden staff of some sort with the power to create but not destroy. He created it by combining four other golden weapons into one with his own Spinjitzu powers." The male Ninja then turned to each other with shock.

"Our Golden Spinjitzu Weapons!" Pam looked up at them in reply.

"You mean the weapons you had before Garmadon took them away to destroy the Great Devourer?" she asked.

"Those are the ones," Kai answered. "I can't believe he combined all our weapons into one _Mega_ Weapon."

"Not _all _of them," Pam replied, holding up her sais. "My sais are Golden Spinjitzu Weapons too, remember?"

"Technically, she is right," Zane concurred.

"Zane, just shut up, alright?" growled the annoyed Kai. "It's bad enough we can't get our weapons now that they're combined as one."

"It is foretold that the weapons will be 'separated and reincarnated by the Sister Weapon'," Dr. Julien then said. They all turned to him in answer.

"Sister Weapon?" Nya asked. "What is that?"

"According to Garmadon," the Tinkerer answered, "the Sister Weapon is a Golden Spinjitzu Weapon that can only be wielded by a _female _warrior alone and can transform its brother weapons. It will only be revealed once the one chosen to wield them has been revealed to the original wielders of the weapons." The ninja then turned to Pam with shock.

"Pam," Jay said, "that's _you_!" Pam then looked down at her sais with shock.

"So, I'm the one who'll retrieve the Spinjitzu Weapons and transform them?" she replied before smiling. "Cool!"

"Well, looks like we're _all _doomed," Kai grumbled, earning himself a smack at the back of his head from Nya. "OW! What?!"

"But…how did you know all of that?" Lloyd then asked Dr. Julien. With a smile, the older man whistled to the side. And over to his held out arm flew a falcon exactly like Guidance but white instead of black with lavender eyes.

"I've built her a while back," he then explained before stroking her head. "She was my eyes and ears outside of the tower. I built her hoping that I might find a way to escape this wretched place. That's how I got my information on the Sister Weapon."

"So…is this Guidance's new girlfriend," Pam asked him, "or his new baby sister?" Dr. Julien turned to her with confusion.

"Guidance?"

"Our name for the falcon you made for me before," Zane explained with a smile. "He's living with us now." His father laughed with impressiveness.

"I should've known he would help you reveal your past even after I've switched your memory switch off," he said. "He has always been so fond of you."

"You'll get to see him soon," Pam assured her. "But first, we have to get you out of here."

"How are we gonna do that, Pam?" asked Kai. "Your dad—"

"_Disowned _dad!" she interrupted with annoyance.

"Whatever! Anyway, he melted the lock shut so we can't get out."

"Pop quiz," she answered with a smile of confidence before knocking on the door. "Question numero uno: what is this door made of?"

"Uh, wood?" Cole asked, a little confused.

"Exact-a-mundo! Question numero dos: what is the lighthouse built with?" She then tapped her sai on the wall of the lighthouse."

"Stone," answered Jay, still not getting it.

"Elementary, my dear Jay," she answered. "Question numero tres: what special ability can Lloyd's Scan Gloves do?"

"They can copy whatever I scan to give me—" Lloyd started before it dawned on him. "I get it! I just scan the stone wall and then knock the door down to break it down."

"Got it!" Pam replied. "You know what to do, little bro."

"Now why didn't we think of that?" replied Zane before the Green Ninja went up to the wall and scanned it with his gloves.

"Stone Power, GOOOO!" With his gloves and boots now stone, Lloyd ran up to the door and delivered a high-jump kick against it. The kick was so strong that the door practically flew across the ocean ahead of them.

"Yeah," Pam cheered, high fiving the young boy. "Atta boy, Lloyd! That kick was a doozy!" Dr. Julien gawked at the blushing boy in awe.

"That was incredible," he said before turning to Zane. "Did _you _build them yourself?"

"No, it was Pam's friend Kowalski," he answered. "I'm certain you will get along with him well once you meet him." The group then rushed out of the lighthouse and ran down the steps to reach the beach. Once they were all there, Pam turned to the guys.

"Okay," she said, "now that we're outta there, anyone have a plan on getting off this island."

"My advice would just simply give up," a voice answered her. She turned sharply to see, standing a couple of feet from them, the last person she wanted to see since hearing of his betrayal.

"Lawrence…"


	7. Daughter Vs Father

******Ch.7: Father Vs. Daughter**

Pam turned to face her disowned father, who's dressed like a black samurai but with a hooded cape instead of a helmet.

"I see you've survived my lashing," she said with a dark glare in her eyes as ushered Lloyd behind her and the other ninja, who got their weapons out and ready. "Although there are times I wished you didn't, like right now." Lawrence just glared back at her.

"Now is that any way to greet your father, Pamela?"

"You're _not _my dad anymore," she snapped. "I disowned you, remember? Or were just too full of yourself to accept it?"

"We got ya hopelessly outnumbered, pal!" Cole growled.

"No, guys," she said, holding her arm up to stop him and the others. "You keep Nya, Lloyd, and Dr. Julien back. This is between _him _and _me_."

"You have a lot of nerve for doing what you did to me all those weeks ago," Lawrence then yelled. "After you 'vanished', your mother was so enraged with me that she divorced me and kicked me out of our home while I was recovering from the hospital. I tried to ask your uncles to let me into their home, but they wanted nothing to do with me because I never told them about that stupid garden party. They blamed _me _for missing out on your 'big night' and feared you now hate them for missing out on it for a football game!"

"Remind me to give Mom a hug for divorcing your backstabbing butt," Pam replied with a smug smirk. "That's the smartest thing she ever did since my accident all those months ago." Her disowned father merely scowled at her mockery.

"Everyone in New York City hated me!" he roared. "After your mother divorced me, she sent stories to the press about it all being _my _fault that you, her 'precious daughter', are gone and can't be found. I was humiliated, fired, blacklisted…I practically had to hide away in the streets from the police wanting to arrest me for 'attempted murder'!"

"And then Lord Garmadon found you, right?" she replied, her smirk vanishing into a snarl.

"You got that right," he said to her. "He felt great potential in me and chose me as his right-hand man. Even used the power of the Mega Weapon to grant me my powers."

"Like summoning zombies or pyrokinesis?"

"Exactly. And seeing you here is just the opportunity I need to see that you get yours."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," she scoffed. "It was your fault! After my accident, I became famous! I've been making a fortune for the family with my artwork and my song/dance performances. And what did _you _do to show your appreciation? _YOU ACTED LIKE I WAS A __**CIRCUS FREAK**__! _ If you had just shown even a small amount of pride for me, you wouldn't have been ruined! And yet, here we are: the Wind Ninja, and the backstabbing scumbag! Well, here I am, old man! Let's see what you can do besides summoning zombies to do all your dirty work while you stayed at the sidelines like a coward!" Lawrence then smiled cruelly at her before turning his gaze to Lloyd.

"Just answer me this one question, Pamela," he said. "Just how fond are you of little Lloyd there?" Pam turned to the frightened boy sharply before stepping out in front of him.

"You leave him out of this, ya sicko!" Her disowned father just laughed at her.

"I see," he replied with a dark look in his eyes. "This should make my revenge on you even more enjoyable…"

"DON'T YOU _**DARE **_TOUCH HIM!" she yelled, bringing out her sais and lashing at him with whips of golden winds emitting from them. He quickly jumped back to dodge it.

"Temper, temper, Pamela," he taunted. "You remember what happened the last time you lost your temper."

"Yeah, and I _don't _regret it!" she yelled, lashing at him again only to have him jump to the side to evade it. "Is that the best you can do? Throw lame insults at me? And you thought _I _was pathetic!" The smirk never left his face however when he glanced to the side.

"Actually, I was just stalling you long enough for my new boss to arrive," he answered, holding his arm out to the side. The group then turned to see a small black-and-blood-red dragon resembling a velociraptor with wings flying towards them. When it landed beside Lawrence, they all saw that the one riding it is none other than Lord Garmadon, holding the Mega Weapon with one hand while holding the reins with two of the others.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried out, his eyes wide with surprise at seeing his father for the first time in months.

"That's your dad?!" Pam cried, turning to the boy with shock. "Why didn't anyone tell me he's got _four _arms?!"

"Did we forget to mention that?" asked Cole.

"Yeah, ya did," she answered.

"Oops…" the ninja replied simultaneously.

"It has been a long time, ninja," Garmadon then said to them before turning to Lloyd with a smile. "I see you've been taking care of my son very well."

"Yeah, he's a fast learner," Jay replied with a slightly nervous chuckle. The Dark Lord's red eyes then fell upon Pam.

"And that must make you Pamela," he said to her, "the new Golden Ninja of Wind and the Wielder of the Sais of the Four Winds." She then humbly bowed to him in reply.

"That I am," she answered. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Lord Garmadon." The others turned to her with shock.

"You're greeting him with _respect_?" Kai asked.

"Well, why not?" she answered. "He's also Sensei's brother and Lloyd's dad."

"She's made a good point," Zane replied.

"Again!" the ninja added simultaneously. Dr. Julien and Nya snickered in reply.

"Gifted _and _respectful," Garmadon replied with a smile. "You are quite the combination. I couldn't understand why your father considered you a freak."

"Uh, _disowned_ dad, actually," Pam explained. "I disowned him before your brother found me."

"Oh, shut up!" the insulted Lawrence snapped before turning to Garmadon. "Are you going to destroy them or what?" Pam just smirked at him.

"Oh, that's real sweet of you, Lawrence," she said to him. "While you're at it, why don't you also tell your boss that you were trying to hurt his son?" Garmadon's eyes went wide with shock.

"He did _what_?!" he roared before turning to his henchman sharply with fire in his eyes

"Oh, come _on_!" Lawrence cried as he tried to deny it. "Are you actually gonna believe her over me just because she's trying to protect that brat of yours?!" Realizing what he just said, he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Nice one, old man," Pam scoffed dryly.

"Man, he's worse than _my _dad," Jay replied…right before Garmadon jumped off his steed and lashed his weapon out at Lawrence, who jumped back with fear.

"How _dare _you try to lay a hand on my son!" he roared. "And after I took you in and gave you your powers!"

"You go, Garmadon!" Pam cheered, making the others roll their eyes in reply.

"I have given you your powers, Lawrence," the Dark Lord growled at his soon-to-be ex-henchman. "And I can take them away…" There was a sudden blur, and the Mega Weapon was gone from his grip…only to be in the hands of Lawrence, who stood behind him in anger.

"Not while I have _my _say," he growled as his superior turned to him sharply.

"Dad, no!" Lloyd cried, running to his father's side as Lawrence turned to them slowly.

"LLOYD!" Pam and Garmadon cried simultaneously as the Green Ninja then stood in front of his father with arms outstretched. Lawrence then smirked at them arrogantly.

"Well, this has gotten even more pleasant," he said coldly. "Once _both _of you are out of the way, all will be lost for Ninjago…which will then be mine." He then raised the Mega Weapon above his head to conjure up a spell to use against the Garmadons…

"NOOOO!" Everything happened too quickly for Lawrence to catch with his eye when his ex-daughter dashed forward with her wings and fired a golden blast of wind from her sais. It then knocked her disowned father back, forcing him to drop the Mega Weapon before he hit the waters of the beach behind him.

"Pam!" Lloyd cried, gazing at the Yellow Ninja as her eyes glowed gold. Lord Garmadon also watched in awe at the Ninja who had just saved him and his son just seconds ago.

"No one…" she said, her voice sounding somewhat magical, "and I mean _no _one…HURTS…MY…BROTHER!" She then slammed the points of her sais into the Mega Weapon, impaling it as if it were made of paper. Everyone then watched in awe as the Mega Weapon then glowed gold before bursting into four orbs of light: one red; one blue; one white; and one black.

"She's reincarnating the Spinjitzu Weapons!" Dr. Julien cried before each orb flew over to the ninja of its color. Each then seeped into the ninja's weapon, causing the weapon to glow its color.

When they stopped glowing, the Ninja saw that their weapons had transformed into the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Well, they _looked _like the Golden Weapons but are different, looking as though they are made of a precious stone. Kai's Fire Sword is a red ruby. Cole's Scythe of Quakes is a black pearl. Jay's Nunchucks of Lightning are a blue sapphire. And Zane's Shurikens of Ice are a white diamond.

"Wow," Kai said as he admired his weapon. "Now I know what they meant by reincarnating our weapons. My sword's red now!"

"Woo-hoo!" Jay cried, swinging his nunchucks about. "It feels good to have my Spinjitzu Weapon back!"

"I bet they must be stronger now," Cole said, carefully running his hand along the side of the scythe's blade with a smile.

"Welcome back, old friends," Zane whispered, smiling at his reflection in his shurikens.

Pam then turned to her ex-father, who was trying to get up from the water and was trying to fire a blast from his hand at her but to no avail. She then smiled down at him confidently. Apparently, by destroying the Mega Weapon, she destroyed his powers as well. Lawrence then looked up at his ex-daughter fearfully, recalling how he felt the wrath of her ninja powers.

"N-Now, Pam, sweetie," he stuttered in protest. "If you j-just hear me out, I-I'm sure we c-can think up a solution to this slight m-misunderstanding…"

"_Slight misunderstanding"? Seriously? Puh-lease…_

"That's something you have to take up with your 'boss'," she then replied, moving aside along with Lloyd as Lord Garmadon the advanced towards his traitor with a growling snarl and fire in his eyes. Suddenly, a golden light shown in his eye, making him blink with a wince and turn to the side.

"Hm…" he muttered when he saw that the glint came from Pam's sais. "The Sister Weapon of Reincarnation…" He then looked up at Pam with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for saving us, Pamela."

"It's like I said before," Pam said, now normal as she hugged Lloyd. "No one hurts my brother." The Dark Lord then bowed to her respectively.

"I give my blessing to you," he then said, giving her a look of pride her ex-father failed to give her. "One warrior…to another." Pam then bowed back at him, feeling proud to be considered a warrior in the Dark Lord's eyes and receiving his blessing. Garmadon then turned to Lawrence with a look of anger before shooting one of his hands out at him, emitting a black tentacle of some sort from it to wrap around the surprised Lawrence.

"No!" he protested. "My Lord, wait!" But Garmadon ignored his protests as he then hopped onto his raptor-dragon, which then growled angrily at the frightened has-been.

"I'm sure the Ninjago City Police will love to have a criminal like _you _behind bars," the Dark Lord said to him coldly as he took the reins. "Hyah!" The raptor-dragon then shot into the air and soared across the ocean with a screaming Lawrence in tow. The others just watched after them.

"Catch ya later, Dad," Lloyd said with a smile.

"Well, that's one less creep we have to worry about," Jay said with a smile, "but now HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO GET HOME?!" Pam then looked to the side, and her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Uh, guys?" she said, pointing at the direction she was looking. They all turned and were shocked to find the _Destiny's Bounty _floating in the water by the shore, not a single scratch on it.

"What the—The _Bounty's _back!" Jay cried.

"But how?" asked Zane. Pam and Lloyd turned to each other with smiles. She can agree with him on that answer.

"Dad…"


	8. Still You

******Ch.8: You Are Still You**

A while later, everyone was back at the dojo and sitting down to dinner. The guys were frightened at first when Cole volunteered to cook dinner so that Zane can have a break with his father. They rest easy then when Pam offered to help out so as to prevent food poisoning. The dinner menu consists of: barbecue chicken; tossed salad; curly fries; and soda.

"Mmm…" Dr. Julien said as he savored his first bite of the chicken. "This is quite the spread you've set up."

"Only the best thing to welcome you back into Ninjago, Dr. Julien," Kai replied with a smile.

"And you don't have to worry," Jay added. "Something tells me you don't have to worry about those Skulkin coming after ya again. Right, Pam?" No answer. "Pam?" The others turned to her to see her picking at her salad sadly.

"Is something troubling you, Pamela?" asked Sensei, making her snap out of her thoughts. She then looked up at him in reply before looking down sadly.

"Sorry," she said to them. "I was just wondering…how freaked out you are at me."

"About what?" asked Nya.

"The way I flipped out at Lawrence back at the island," she answered. "I didn't mean to frighten you all like I did. He was threatening Lloyd, and it made me snap." The others just smiled at her understandingly.

"Pam, as we recalled," Zane stated, "you 'flipped out' because your disowned father was trying to hurt Lloyd and Garmadon."

"Yeah," Jay added, "and you used your anger to get our old weapons back." He then held up his new nunchucks to emphasize his point.

"And you were able to defeat Lawrence too," concurred Cole.

"But best of all," Kai finished, "Garmadon probably now thinks of you as his own daughter figure for protecting Lloyd."

"Always remember, Pam," Sensei said to her. "No matter what happens to you, you are still you." Pam smiled in reply.

"Thanks, guys." A thought then occurred to her as Lloyd started to drink his soda. "Uh, quick question, Sensei. If your brother now likes to think of himself as my new father figure, do you think he'll be honored to give me away at mine and Pythor's wedding?" In response to her question, the Green Ninja spatted his soda all over Julien across the table from him out of surprise.

"AUGH! NOT DE FUR!"

"Pam, that's sick!" Lloyd yelled, turning sharply to the Wind Ninja. Pam then gave him a smirk, a sign that she's joking.

"Gotcha…"

"Yup," Nya chuckled, "she's still the same Pam alright." Everyone laughed with her; even Lloyd who's relieved that Pam wasn't being serious about actually _marrying _Pythor.

Or is she…


End file.
